The Future Can Be Changed
by ssjgoku122
Summary: A visitor from the future warns the Titans of a deadly android that's capable of using their powers. They only have 2yrs. to prepare for it.Can they save the world from a horrible future?
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea from Dragonball Z from the Cell saga. I wondered what would happen if Slade took the DNA from all of the Teen Titans and created an android capable of using all of their powers. All of you who've seen DBZ know what Cell looks like, so I'm going to have him start off in his imperfect form and make his way up somehow. I haven't figured out whom he needs to absorb to become perfect. I'll think of something as the story progresses. And the storyline will partly be from DBZ too, just for the heck of it, I DO NOT own the Teen Titans or Dragonball Z! (I have no idea why people have to write this.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
22 years in the future, the people of the city live in fear. Everyday their lives in danger because of "it". A creature with unimaginable power, so powerful that not even the Teen Titans with their best efforts could stop it. They all fought bravely in a battle that seemed to last forever, but in the end each Titan met his or her own demise. Cyborg was the first to die, followed by Beast Boy and Raven. Robin and Starfire managed to survive that horrific encounter, but even they couldn't stand up to its power in the end. This creature was actually an android created by the Titans nemesis, Slade. The android was capable of using the same abilities as the Titans, and it had a few abilities if its own, which made it even more deadly. This android was known as Cell, a name that struck fear into the hearts of people. But despite the fact that Cell had killed all of the Teen Titans, there was still hope left for everyone. There was one warrior left who could at least stand a chance against this menace, although the chances of this warrior defeating Cell were very slim. The warrior was a young girl of about thirteen, blue eyes and short brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She also wore an outfit that was similar to Starfire's, but it was blue instead of purple. She was strong and tough, but nearly every encounter with was almost her last.  
  
"He's coming! Cell's coming! Everyone run for your lives!" someone cried out. People started running while explosions could be heard in the background. Cell was calmly walking down the street, destroying anything and anyone in sight.  
  
"Come on. Surely you people can put up more of an effort than this," Cell taunted.  
  
"They can't, but I can!"  
  
Cell turned around and received a kick in the face that sent him crashing into a nearby building. When he emerged from the rubble and saw who had hit him, he started to laugh. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I was beginning to think you'd chickened out on me."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't miss a chance to pummel your ass into the ground Cell," the young female replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Foolish child, you and I both know that will never happen. Our previous encounters have proved that," Cell said while laughing.  
  
"Well, this time will be different," she threatened. "I will make you pay for the lives you've taken, including my parents! You killed them right in front of my eyes. They were already beaten and couldn't fight back, but you killed them anyway! And to make things worse, you enjoyed it! I'll never forgive you for that Cell!"  
  
"I have no idea who you're talking about, and frankly, I don't care. I've killed so many people I can't keep track of their meaningless little lives," he said with pride.  
  
"I'll show you whose life is meaningless!" she cried as she charged at Cell firing a barrage of blue starbolts. Cell created a black barrier around himself and the starbolts exploded when they made contact with it. The girl tried to see through the smoke to see where Cell was, but when the smoke cleared, he was gone. "What? Where did he go?"  
  
She got her answer when a giant black hand grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the ground. Cell turned back to normal and once again began to taunt the young girl. "Come on, is that all you got? Pathetic. I really expected more from you this time, but then again you're only a little girl."  
  
"Damn you," she cursed while struggling to get to her feet. "I'm not through with you yet. You got lucky with that little cheap trick, but I promise you it won't happen again."  
  
Cell laughed again. "You really crack me up kid. You should know by now that I am far superior to you. You're just lucky I'm letting you live this long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The only reason I haven't put an end to your miserable life yet is because you're the only person left on this pathetic planet who can actually put up a good fight. But today you don't seem to be at your best, which is really disappointing."  
  
"No! You're lying! I'm always at my best and there is no way you're superior to me or anyone else!"  
  
"You're not very bright are you? It's right in front of face and you can't see it. Of all the battles we've had, you've never won any of them. You've barely even put a scratch on me. I could easily kill you when I fell like it, but it really amuses me seeing you try to stop me." Cell laughed out loud, enraging the girl even more.  
  
"Shut up! I can and will stop you!" She came at Cell again attempting to deliver a punch to his face, but Cell turned into a tiger, jumped out of the way and grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down to the ground. She cried out in pain as Cell's teeth sank deeper into her arm. Before she could try to escape Cell swung her around and threw her against the wall. He turned back to normal and used his telekinetic powers to hold her there. He then floated up to her and got right in her face.  
  
"See? You can't stop me. No one can," he whispered coldly.  
  
"Then go ahead and kill me," she replied. "I not afraid of dying, and I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Oh but think you are afraid. I can see it in your eyes. I enjoy fear, especially yours. You act all brave and tough on the outside, but on the inside you're just a scared little girl." He released his grip on her and let her fall to the ground. "Why don't you take a break from all of this self-righteousness and try to get stronger so you'll be a challenge to me. Though I do love to, as you say it, "pummel your ass into the ground." And with that he flew off into sky laughing, leaving the girl on the ground with her confidence stripped away from her.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this to myself, Cell's right. I'm no match for him, even when I'm at my best," she said to herself. "If my parents were still alive they'd probably be disappointed in me. They spent all that time teaching me to fight and it's all going to waste." She thought about her dilemma and realized something that she didn't want to do unless there was no other alternative. "I guess I've got no other choice. I'm going to have to go into the past and warn the Teen Titans about Cell. If they know about him ahead of time, maybe they can stop him and everything here will be better. But there is a chance that if I do this, I might not be born. But it's better than living in this hellhole, so I'm going." She paused a minute and then sighed. "Dad, I hope your time machine works, or I'm pretty much screwed," she chuckled to herself and flew off towards her underground home, still unsure if she was making the right decision.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there you have it, the first chapter of this story. I don't think it was very good since was kinda dull, but it was more of an introduction to the story. If you're wondering who the girl is, that will be revealed later on. (Although you probably figured it out already.) I'll try and update this as soon as possible, but writing stories is hard, so be patient! Plz read & review! 


	2. 2 An Impressive Entrance

Chapter 2  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin called out to his team as they just dodged an attack from Cinderblock, who was rampaging downtown.  
  
"Okay blockhead, how'd ya like a taste of my sonic cannon?" Cyborg fired at Cinderblock, making a direct hit and sending him back a few feet. Beast Boy, as a bull, rammed him in his side. With surprising quickness, Cinderblock grabbed him by the horns and flung him into a building.  
  
"Ow," he muttered.  
  
"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos," Raven chanted as she threw piles of debris at Cinderblock, who knocked them away with ease. Starfire tried an aerial assault from the sky with her starbolts, while Robin attacked with three birdarangs that exploded on contact. Although their attack caused a lot of damage, Cinderblock was still standing. Angered by the attack, Cinderblock slammed both fist into the ground sending a shock wave that threw Robin into a wall.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire cried. She flew towards him in an attempt to help him, but in her frantic state she didn't notice that Cinderblock had picked up a nearby pole and was aiming it at her.  
  
"Starfire! Watch out!" Raven called to her.  
  
But it was too late. Cinderblock brought the pole down on Starfire's back causing her to slam into the ground, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Hang on Star we're comin!" Cyborg called as the rest of them rushed to her aid.  
  
But before they could get to her, Cinderblock picked Starfire up by the head, indicating that he would crush it if they came any closer.  
  
"Whoa there, easy big fella," Beast Boy said while waving his arms. "Let's not do anything hasty. Just put our friend down and no one gets hurt."  
  
Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Cinderblock. "You heard the man, put her down."  
  
"Put that away! You might hit Starfire," Raven warned him.  
  
"But we have to do something!"  
  
"I know, but using force isn't going to help."  
  
While all of this was going on, Robin slowly pulled himself up after being thrown into a wall. "Man, I'm going to be sore in the morning," he muttered. When he looked up and saw what was going on his heart nearly stopped. Starfire was in trouble, and he wanted to rush right in and save her. But if he did that, then she might get killed. Robin needed a plan, and fast. He pulled out a birdarang and prepared to throw it at Cinderblock's head. Hopefully it would cause him to drop Starfire and the others could rush in and get her. "Okay, I've only got one shot, so I need to make it count." Just when he was about to throw it, something unexpected happened.  
  
From out of nowhere a young girl delivered a hard kick to Cinderblock's head, making him drop Starfire and actually knocking him down. Robin was dumbfounded, but quickly got over it when he realized that Starfire was out Cinderblock's grip. He rushed over and got her out of harm's way, just as Cinderblock got up. He turned around to see who had hit him, and saw a young girl standing behind him.  
  
"What's the matter? Upset that you got knocked down by a girl?" she taunted.  
  
"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cyborg replied. "By the way she's dressed, I'd say she's a Tameranean."  
  
"But why is she here?"  
  
"We can worry about that later," Robin said. "Raven, I need you to take Starfire back to the tower and get her treated."  
  
"Of course," Raven replied and took Starfire and flew off into the sky.  
  
In the meantime, Cinderblock charged at the young female warrior, but at the last second she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her and onto the ground. Cinderblock was furious. He made stood up and slammed his fist into the ground like before, but the girl simply flew into the air and countered with a barrage of blue starbolts. Cinderblock could do nothing but block with his arms, which wasn't very helpful. She finished her assault with one huge blast that sent Cinderblock crashing into the ground, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Well, that was fun," she chuckled to herself. "Feels good to actually win a fight for once."  
  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy cried while running up to her.  
  
"Yeah! You laid the smack down on that guy!" Cyborg added.  
  
"Where did you learn those moves?"  
  
"Can you teach us that?"  
  
"How'd ya like to be a part of the team?"  
  
"We could use talent like that!"  
  
"Uh...well...I...um," she replied, confused by the numerous questions she was receiving from Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"Whoa guys, take it easy," Robin said. "Sorry about my friends. I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. And those two guys over there are-  
  
"Cyborg and Beast Boy," she said cutting him off.  
  
"Wow, you've heard of us, huh?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You could say that," she said quietly.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for the help back there," Robin said.  
  
"No problem," she replied. "Um, is your friend going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she may not look like it, but Starfire's tough. But I'm still worried about her though. We should get back and make sure she's ok. Oh, by the way, we didn't catch your name."  
  
"Well," she paused and thought for a moment. She didn't know if it was a good idea to give her name, but since she was already interfering with the past, she figured what the hell. "My name is Sapphire," she finally answered.  
  
"Wow, Sapphire. What a cool name," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Please to meet you Sapphire," Cyborg said while extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she replied and shook his hand.  
  
"Well, we can finish the introductions later," Robin said. "I want to get back and check on Starfire."  
  
"Is it ok if I go with you?" Sapphire asked. " I mean, I want to make sure that your friend is alright."  
  
"Uh, sure. No problem."  
  
"We can get there faster in my T-car!" Cyborg pushed a button on his arm and a few seconds later the vehicle came rolling up beside him.  
  
"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy cried and hopped in the front seat.  
  
"Hey! Don't turn into a dog stick your head out the window like you did last time. I don't want any drool on my baby!"  
  
"I don't drool!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"I think I'll just fly to the tower," Sapphire said to Robin.  
  
"Good idea," he replied.  
  
"Interesting," a figure said in the darkness while watching a video screen that recorded the Titans battle. "It seems as if the Titans have a new ally."  
  
"But where did she come from sir?" asked an old man dressed in a tux.  
  
"I don't know, but she could prove useful to my plan."  
  
"Your plan sir?"  
  
"The battle with Cinderblock was only a decoy. I used a tiny insect robot to take some DNA from the Titans while they were fighting. I'm planning to combine their cells to make one perfect being, capable of destroying the Titans once and for all. But the robot also picked up that girl's DNA, and combined with the Tameranean girl's power my creation will be even more powerful. The Titans think that they have beaten me, but once they face my creation, they will fall."  
  
"Of course sir," the man replied.  
  
"Robin, you know how much I hate to lose. But I also know that you hate losing too, and seeing your face when my creation destroys your friends gives me such pleasure. Just you wait Robin, your demise will come sooner than you think." He let out a sinister laugh and step out from the shadows. The figure was none other than Slade.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I forgot to say this at the beginning of the story. I don't own the Teen Titans or DBZ. So ends another chapter. I got this one up pretty quick. The next chapter should be up soon, I hope. If your wondering who the old guy was, he was Slade's butler, or assistant, whatever you want to call him. Anyway, plz R/R! 


	3. 3 A Bad Omen

Sorry for the wait, but with school starting back and everything I haven't had time to write anything. But since it's the weekend, I have some spare time to write. I don't own the Teen Titans or DBZ.  
  
{Chapter 3}  
  
"Ow! Raven, please be more gentle," Starfire whined as Raven was wrapping bandages around her waist.  
  
"Stop complaining," Raven scolded her. "You're lucky you're not seriously hurt. It was foolish to rush in like that, not thinking about the consequences of your actions."  
  
"I am sorry Raven, I guess when I saw Robin get attacked the only thing that went through my mind was to make sure he was unharmed."  
  
Raven sighed. "Look, I know how much you care for Robin, but putting yourself in harm's way won't accomplish anything."  
  
Starfire blushed a little. "I......... do not know what you mean."  
  
"Come on Starfire. It's obvious that you care deeply for him," she replied with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"I care for Robin because he is my friend. And friends should always care about each other, because that is what friends do. I am sure Robin feels the same way about me as I do him.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he does."  
  
Starfire blushed even more, but before she could protest anymore, Robin walked in. "Hey Star, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I am fine Robin," she answered while smiling at him. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
"She's a little banged up, but her injuries will heal in about a week," Raven told him.  
  
"That's great," he answered. "But you did have me worried back there Star. You did get hit pretty hard."  
  
"I am sorry Robin. I hope you are not upset with me."  
  
"Nah, you were just trying to help me out. I couldn't be upset with you for that," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
"I think I'll go downstairs and meet our guest so you two can be alone," Raven interrupted and left the room, but not before giving Starfire a sly glance.  
  
"Um.........what was that all about?" Robin asked while raising an eyebrow  
  
"I do not know Robin," Starfire answered while laughing nervously. "Raven is very strange and it is very hard to understand her actions. So anyway, I here that we have a guest in our home."  
  
"Yeah, a girl named Sapphire. She looks like she's Tameranian. Anyone you know?"  
  
"From Raven's description, she is not anyone I know from Tameran."  
  
"Well, she's downstairs with Cyborg and Beast Boy, so if you're up to it you can go and meet her."  
  
"Yes, that would be fine," Starfire answered. She tried to stand up, but immediately sat back down when she felt a sharp pain in her side.  
  
"Need a hand?" Robin asked while extending his arm towards her.  
  
Starfire blushed slightly before taking his hand. "Thank you Robin."  
  
"No problem," he answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, you guys have got a pretty nice place here," Sapphire commented while looking around the tower.  
  
"Thanks. I decorated the whole place myself," Beast Boy bragged.  
  
"You did not you liar!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Dude, yes I did!" Beast Boy replied.  
  
"If you had decorated this place it would look like crap! Just like your room!"  
  
"Hey! My room is a paradise. You're jealous because your room doesn't look as cool as mine does!"  
  
"Yeah right, like I want old pizza boxes and soda cans all over my room!"  
  
"That's it! You're dead tin man!" Beast Boy cried and jumped at Cyborg.  
  
"Bring it on fur ball!" Cyborg replied as he and Beast Boy fell on the floor and started to wrestle.  
  
"Do they do this all the time?" Sapphire asked Raven.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Raven answered. "My friends are can be very intolerable at times."  
  
Sapphire laughed. "I don't know. They seem like pretty cool guys to me."  
  
"Hey! She thinks I'm cool!" Beast Boy said while being put in a headlock by Cyborg. "See Raven? I told you I was cool."  
  
"She hasn't been around you long enough to realize how annoying you are," Raven replied.  
  
"I'm not annoying! Ow! You're gonna pay for that tin man!"  
  
"I'd liked to see you try shrimp!" Cyborg said to him while being flipped over on his side.  
  
"Hey guys! Knock it off!" Robin called while entering the room with Starfire by his side. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a guest."  
  
"It's okay," Sapphire answered. "I found them very amusing."  
  
Starfire slowly made over to Sapphire and shook her hand. "I wish to thank you for your assistance during the battle with Cinderblock," she said gratefully. "I do not know what would have happened if you had not shown up."  
  
"You're welcome. But it's not a big deal. I mean, anyone else would have done the same thing."  
  
"Hey, it's a big deal to us," Robin said. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Starfire. So tell us, where are you from?"  
  
"Yes! Please tell us!" Starfire said while pulling Sapphire over to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Are you like, an alien or something?" Beast Boy asked. "Cause that would be really cool!"  
  
"I noticed that you have the same powers as Starfire," Raven said. "Are you a Tameranian?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Sapphire answered.  
  
"But I do not remember seeing you on my planet before," Starfire said while looking confused.  
  
"To be honest, I'm only half Tameranian. The other half of me is human."  
  
"Wow." Cyborg muttered.  
  
"So does that mean you're from Earth?" Robin asked. Sapphire nodded in response.  
  
"So who are your parents?" Raven asked.  
  
Sapphire paused and thought for moment. She couldn't tell them who her parents were. She already said much more than she intended to, and she knew Robin was good at figuring things out. She needed to come up with something that sounded believable, and fast.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about my parents," she finally responded. "I know it sounds stupid but it hurts when I try to talk about them."  
  
"Did something happen to them?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg then slapped him upside his head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"She said she didn't want to talk about them. Weren't you listening?" Cyborg scolded him.  
  
"It's alright," Sapphire said. "I can tell you that they were killed by a horrible monster."  
  
"Oh my," Starfire said in shock. "I am so sorry for your loss."  
  
"Is this monster still around?" Robin asked. "If it is we can take it out before it harms anyone else."  
  
"No, it hasn't been created yet," Sapphire answered him.  
  
"What do mean?" Raven asked.  
  
Sapphire sighed. "Well, now that I've said that I guess I have to tell you that I'm not from this time, I'm actually from the future."  
  
"WHAT!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Are you serious?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yup. Very serious," she answered.  
  
"If you're from the future then why are you here?" Raven asked.  
  
"I came here to warn all of you about a threat two years from now."  
  
"Do you mean the same threat that took the lives of your parents?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes. Two years from now a horrible monster named Cell will arrive and destroy this entire city and most of the world."  
  
"Cell?" Beast Boy asked. "Sounds like one of those monsters from a cheese horror film."  
  
"Believe me, this not one of those monsters. Cell is a very powerful monster that possesses the same powers as all of you."  
  
"No way!" Cyborg cried. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Sapphire responded.  
  
"Sapphire, you said that most of the world is destroyed, but what about us?" Robin asked. "Aren't we there to stop it?"  
  
"No. You tried to, but failed."  
  
"So does that mean what I think it means?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
She nodded. "In the future, all of you will fight Cell," she paused a moment before speaking again. "And you will all die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, not much action in this chapter but the Teen Titans don't spend every single minute fighting. I would have made this longer, but since it has been so long since I've updated, I cut it kinda short. The next chapter Sapphire will explain what happened when the Titans fought Cell. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, ok? Bye! 


	4. 4 That Horrible Day

I don't own the Teen Titans or DBZ.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
{2 years in the future}  
  
The Titans had gotten a call earlier about a monster destroying the city and rushed in to check it out. What they found was a tall green monster with a long tail and insect-like wings. And what they found even more surprising was that he seemed to possess the same powers as they did. The Titans threw everything they could at him but nothing seemed to have any effect, he was just too powerful. After Starfire had thrown numerous star bolts at Cell and the smoke had cleared, he snuck behind Beast Boy and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven cried.  
  
Beast Boy tried his best to break free, but it seemed as if he couldn't transform into anything. More than likely it was because of Cell's telekinetic powers. He looked over and saw Raven staring at him with fear in her eyes. He'd never seen Raven look so scared, or show much emotion as she was right now.  
  
"S-see Raven," he barely managed to choke out. "I told ya that you could show e-emotion."  
  
"Ugh. All this sentimental junk is making me sick." Cell said in an annoyed and twisted Beast Boy's with a sickening snap.  
  
"NO!" Raven shouted and caused nearby streetlights to explode as she watched his limp less body fall to the ground. The other Titans were nearby and were horrified at what had happened.  
  
"No.........no.........no," Starfire muttered to herself over and over. "That did not happen.........that did not happen."  
  
"B-man. It can't be.........,"Cyborg said solemnly.  
  
Robin only stood in silence, still trying to contemplate in his mind what had happened, and how he could have let it happen. Though his thoughts were interrupted by Cell's cruel laughter.  
  
"Well that was fun," he mocked. "Anyone else want to give it a go? I've still got plenty of ways to kill all of you. How about you Raven? You seem like you're ready to put up a good fight this time."  
  
"I.........won't.........let you......... get away.........with this." Raven hissed angrily as her eyes turned red. Every glass in nearby buildings shattered, and every vehicle shot up into the air and came crashing down onto the ground.  
  
"Raven! Calm down!" Robin called to her. "If you keep this up you're going to destroy the entire city!"  
  
But she was too far gone in her own rage to listen to reason. She put her hands together and formed a huge black ball of energy in her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and fired a huge wave of black of energy at Cell. He made no attempt to move from where he was and took the blast head on. There was a huge explosion of fire and debris that caused the other Titans to jump out of the way.  
  
"Alright! Way to go Raven!" Cyborg cheered.  
  
"Is.........he gone?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't know," Robin answered her.  
  
"You disappoint me Raven," Cell voice rang out from the smoke.  
  
"No, it can't be," Raven said horrified. "I put everything I had into that blast."  
  
"And it still wasn't enough was it?" he taunted. "Let me show you how it's done. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" He fired his own blast at her and when it made contact she let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Raven!" the other Titans cried in unison.  
  
When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of her except a piece of her cape that floated to the ground.  
  
"Oh how I love to hear the screams of people I kill," Cell laughed.  
  
"You.........you horrible beast!" Starfire cried and charged at Cell.  
  
"Starfire! Don't do it! You'll get yourself killed!" Robin shouted.  
  
Cell sighed. "You people just love to rush into things don't you?"  
  
Starfire shot one huge star bolt towards Cell, but he countered by firing a blast that absorbed hers and sent her crashing into a wall. Cell walked up to her and prepared to deliver the final blow. "Foolish child. Did you really think you could accomplish what your pathetic friends could not?"  
  
"Back off you insect-like freak!" Cyborg said and fired his sonic cannon at Cell that took him by surprise and knocked him back a couple of yards. "Robin! Take Star and get out of here!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you by yourself, you'll be killed!" Robin answered.  
  
"Forget about me! Look, there's no point in all of us getting killed today! As long as there is one Teen Titan left we've still got a chance!"  
  
"I guess you're right. But you've got to promise you'll stay alive."  
  
Cyborg smiled at him. "You know I can't do that. But I can promise you this, if I go down, I'm going down fighting."  
  
Robin only replied by smiling back at him. He rushed over to Starfire, picked her up and started to run to safety. By the time they were out of sight, Cell had emerged from the rubble and had a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
"That was very brave of you Cyborg. Too bad it's the last brave thing you'll ever do," he hissed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that." Cyborg charged in and tried to punch Cell in his face, but Cell caught it and twisted it off. Since it was robotic, it didn't hurt Cyborg, but he was shocked nonetheless.  
  
"Aw, it broke off. I guess all just have to get rid it." Cell raised his arm and prepared to fire.  
  
"Robin, Starfire. You guys are the city's last hope," he said to himself. "Don't let 'em down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"R-Robin?" Starfire said as she woke up groggily.  
  
"Hey Star," he answered. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. Where am I?"  
  
"Back in the tower."  
  
She gasped when she realized something. "Where is Cyborg?"  
  
Robin only hung his in response.  
  
"No," she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg. All of our friends are gone. Why did this have to happen? It is not fair!"  
  
"I know it isn't fair Star, but there's nothing we can do about it now," he said trying to comfort her. "All we can do is make sure that Cell pays for what he's done to them."  
  
"But we were no match for him. If we try to fight him again we will lose our lives for sure!"  
  
"We just have to get stronger. It's probably gonna take a while before were even strong enough to last a minute in a fight with him. But I think we can do it Star."  
  
"But what if we can't do it? I am afraid of dying Robin. What if-  
  
Robin hushed her by putting his finger over her lips. "I won't let you die Starfire. I care too much about you to let that happen."  
  
"Robin, I-I care about you too," she answered, feeling a little better about their situation.  
  
"Starfire, as long as I'm here you've got nothing to worry about," he said and leaned in towards her.  
  
"I know that I do not," she replied and leaned towards him also and their lips met. Starfire had never felt something so incredible before. And Robin felt the same way too. As they kissed and held each other, they somehow knew that things would for the best in the future.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Eww, kind of a sappy way to end that chapter. But with all the death and destruction that went on I guess that's a good way to end it. This chapter was just an explanation of what went on that horrible day. Sad isn't it? I don't know when the next chapter will be up so be patient. And if you're wondering if Starfire and Robin, well, you know (makes motion with fingers), that night, no they did not. Sorry, but that doesn't happen for another few years, and I'm not going to write that event in the story either. Use your own imagination! R&R! 


	5. 5 A Little MotherDaughter Bonding

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but my stupid computer was broken so I couldn't do anything. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or DBZ.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Sapphire finished her story. After hearing about their horrible deaths in the future they were at a loss for words. Well, four of them anyway.  
  
"I die first?!" Beast Boy cried. "That's is so not fair! The funny guy always goes first!"  
  
"Oh how horrible!" Starfire cried. "I do not wish to die at the hands of some horrible monster!"  
  
"Sapphire, is there anyway we can keep this from happening?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "But I figured if you guys had time to prepare, you'd be able to stop him."  
  
"Does he have any weaknesses that we should know about?"  
  
"None that I know of, except he's really arrogant. But I guess most bad guys are."  
  
"But you did say he has the same powers as us," Raven informed. "We can use that to our advantage."  
  
"And then we'll be able to take him down!" Cyborg added.  
  
"I hope so." Sapphire thought to herself. She hoped her warning would ensure that they didn't meet the same gruesome fate as the Teen Titans of the future, especially her parents. "I guess I better get going now, since I've told you everything you needed to know."  
  
"You're leaving already?" Robin asked. "But you just got here. You should at least spend the night here and get some rest before you go back."  
  
"No, I couldn't bother you guys and-  
  
"Nonsense!" Starfire said running over to Sapphire and grabbing her arm. "We shall have lots of fun together if you stay! We can sit in our rooms and have "girl talk"! Or we can commence the painting of our toenails and shop at the mall or eat unhealthy junk food or-  
  
"The point is she wants you to stay a little while longer." Raven said while put her hand over Starfire's mouth.  
  
"Well, I guess I could stay a little while."  
  
"Wonderful! Come! I shall show you to your room!" Starfire cheered excitedly. She grabbed Sapphire by her arm and pulled her out of the room. The other Titans just stood there looking confused.  
  
"Poor girl." Raven muttered.  
  
"So should we actually believe everything she told us?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah! It could be some kind of trick or something!" Beast Boy added. "Catch us off our guard and then, bam! No more Teen Titans!"  
  
"I don't think so," the boy wonder responded. "It just wouldn't make any sense for her to trick us. It's very possible that she's from the future. Remember that bad guy Warp? He was from the future, and Starfire went there too. Call it a hunch, but I think we can trust her."  
  
"I agree with Robin," Raven answered. "Besides, we could us the extra training."  
  
"Aw man! Two years of training!" Beast Boy whined. "This is seriously going to cut back on my social time."  
  
"Quit your whining. Do you want to live or do you want to die?"  
  
"Uh, live?"  
  
"Well then, you're going to train, and you are not going to complain about it anymore. Understand?"  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "Y-yeah. I understand."  
  
"Good." She turned and looked at Cyborg and Robin, whom were both staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Wow. It's so nice to actually be outside and not fear for your life." Sapphire thought to herself as she looked out over the water. Everything in the city looked so peaceful and calm, unlike the torn and ruined city of her time. It was also great to meet the other Titans she had heard so much about from her parents. She wished she could stay here forever, but she couldn't abandon the people in her time that needed her.  
  
"Sapphire?" a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see that it was Starfire. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything."  
  
"No, of course not. I was just sitting here thinking," she answered.  
  
Starfire sat down next to her daughter from the future, to which she was unaware of. They both sat next to each other in silence before Starfire finally spoke up. "So, it must be very lonely in your time. I mean without any friends to keep you company."  
  
"Yeah, a little," she responded. "But I've managed to get along well enough."  
  
"I also know what it is like to be alone. You see, I lost my mother when I was on Tameran."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Starfire nodded in response.  
  
"But didn't you have any other family members?"  
  
"Yes. But my father and sister blamed me for the death of my mother. My planet was attacked by an invading race called the Gorgons. I remember they came into my room and tried to kill me, and since I was real young, I couldn't defend myself. My mother came in the room and fought them off while telling me to escape through the window. I did not want to leave her but she insisted that she would be okay. It was fortunate at the time that I could fly, and so I left. Later I had learned that she was dead, and my father and sister said that if it weren't for me, she would still be alive. After that they treated me like an outcast. A few years later I just had to get away, so I came to Earth. It was then that I met Robin and the others, who took me in when I had no place else to go. I do not know what I would do if I did not have such wonderful friends as I do now."  
  
Sapphire was shocked to say the least. She had no idea her mother had gone through all of that. To think that her mother's own father and sister would blame that on her, it was horrible. It reminded her of her parents sacrificing their own lives just so she could live.  
  
"I'm sorry Starfire. I went through a similar thing with my mom and dad."  
  
"It is alright," she responded while smiling. "Even though I miss her dearly, I know my mother wanted me to live a happy life, and I am."  
  
"You have such a positive look on everything. You remind me of someone I know."  
  
Starfire giggled a little. "Well, I believe that being positive even when things look bad, makes things so much simpler."  
  
"Yeah, that is good advice." She couldn't believe it. Her mother was a great person even when she was a teenager.  
  
"Hey Starfire! Sapphire!" Beast Boy called from the tower. "We're going to order pizza for dinner! Come on!"  
  
"And we're going to have actual meat on it!" Cyborg added.  
  
"Dude! No way! We're going to have a vegetarian pizza!"  
  
"Nobody wants to eat a nasty, disgusting vegetarian pizza!"  
  
"Well who would want to eat a pizza made from innocent animals?'  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe, normal people!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not normal?"  
  
"Hey, you said it, not me!"  
  
Starfire giggled and turned to Sapphire. "Would you like to have pizza with us?"  
  
"Wow! Really? I love pizza!" Sapphire said excitedly.  
  
"Have you ever tried it with mustard and mint toppings?  
  
"Mustard and mint toppings?"  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
"That's my favorite!"  
  
"Glorious! Come new friend! We shall celebrate your arrival with our favorite pizza!"  
  
"They both got up and flew towards the tower, unaware that the whole time they were being watched.  
  
"So, this girl is from the future," Slade said to himself while watching the video screen. "Apparently my creation was too much for the Titans to handle. But since they already know what to expect, I guess I'm going to have to make a little modification on creation."  
  
He walked over to a glass tube that was holding a tiny life form inside hooked up to a huge computer. He stood there for a long time, just staring into the tube without saying a word.  
  
"I have to remember to thank this girl sometime," he chuckled. "She thinks she's helping the Titans, when in reality, she's sealing their own fate." 


	6. 6 Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or DBZ.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the evidence room, Robin was searching for any clues that might lead him to who created this thing. Or more like who is creating this thing. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he had a feeling Slade was behind this. Who else would be that crazy to create a monster with the same powers as his team? He could try and find Slade, but that would be nearly impossible since Slade would pop up one minute and be gone the next. And he had no idea where to start looking.  
  
"Oh well, no point in wasting my time," he sighed. He put everything up and started to leave the room when something caught his eye. The boy wonder glanced at the device sitting in the glass case. It was the item that Starfire had taken from the villain Warp.  
  
"That kinda looks like.........the same thing Sapphire had on her belt, only it was a little smaller than this." He remembered seeing the small, round circular disk on her belt the other day, but he didn't really give it much thought. How did she manage to get this? The real question was how would she know about it?  
  
"The only way she could know about it would be if she had connections to someone who's been in the tower before," he said to himself. The first person that came to his mind was Blackfire. She's been around the tower before and certainly would know where the evidence room was. Sapphire had dark hair like Blackfire, but she looked nothing like her. She looked more like.........  
  
"Starfire?" he gasped. Could it be that Sapphire was the daughter of Starfire? It would explain a whole lot, especially the whole mustard and mint topping pizza thing last night. But then again, all Tameranians did seem to have weird taste in food. Starfire must have met someone in the future and.........Whoa! He didn't want to think about that. "Maybe I'm wrong. It could be another reason I haven't thought of yet. I guess I've been working too hard or something. Starfire wouldn't do that with anyone, would she?" Besides, he didn't even know how Tameranians reproduce anyway. "Ugh, I need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Sir, your guest has arrived." Slade's butler announced.  
  
"Good. Send her in," he responded while getting up from his chair.  
  
The doors opened and the girl walked in, seemingly annoyed that she had come here. She plopped down in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm glad you came Blackfire."  
  
"You know, I almost didn't," she scoffed. "I've got better things to do, like paying my little sister a visit."  
  
"And how plan on doing that? If you just barged in the tower and attacked, her friends would come to her aid and it would be all over for you."  
  
Blackfire was silent for a moment. "For your information, I would've waited until she was alone before I'd made my move."  
  
Slade chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your sister has improved quite a bit since the last time you met. She would be able to hold her own against you."  
  
"There's still no way she could beat me! I could take her down without breaking a sweat!"  
  
"Do you want to risk it?"  
  
Blackfire sighed. "Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to become my apprentice. If you do, I promise I will help you get stronger. More power than you could ever dream of. Then you'll be able to get what you want."  
  
"Well, I usually like to do things my own way but, since you make such a good offer I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent," he responded. "Oh and I'll also be having another apprentice joining me soon when I find them."  
  
"Find them?" she asked. You don't know who it is yet?"  
  
Slade smiled. "Oh, I have someone in mind."  
  
Outside the tower, the Titans were all standing by the shore preparing to say goodbye to Sapphire.  
  
"Are you sure that you do not want to stay a little longer?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I wish I could, but I really need to get back," she answered. "But thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," Robin said. "If you ever decide to come back, I just want to let you know you're always welcome here."  
  
"Yeah, and you can play video games with me and Cy." Beast Boy added.  
  
"Be careful when you get back." Raven informed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"Oh! I will miss you new friend!" Starfire cried and gave Sapphire a big hug.  
  
"I'll.........miss.........you to Starfire." Sapphire answered while Starfire was unwittingly crushing her.  
  
"I think she gets the point Star." Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Starfire gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"It's alright. I used to get hugs like that all the time."  
  
She pressed a few buttons on her belt and a time vortex opened behind her (the same one from the "How Long is Forever?" episode). She turned and looked back at the Titans. She hoped that everything she told them would save them. Maybe it would even change everything in her time. She waved goodbye to them and they did the same. She stepped into the vortex and in a flash she was gone.  
  
"I hope she comes back soon," Beast Boy said. "She was really hot."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break."  
  
"What's the matter Raven? Jealous?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Sapphire appeared in front of a large mansion that sat atop a huge hill, known as Wayne Manor. She opened the door, walked in and headed straight to the stairs to go up to her room. Before she got there she stopped when someone spoke to her.  
  
"I see you're back already."  
  
She turned around and saw Bruce Wayne coming out of the secret entrance to the bat cave. "Oh, hey Bruce. Yeah I'm back.  
  
"I assume you told them everything they needed to know."  
  
"Yup. I just hope they can do it."  
  
"I believe they can," he answered. "I have faith in Robin."  
  
Before Sapphire could speak, something on the tv in the living room caught her attention.  
  
"This just in," a young female news announcer said. "In Jump City the creature known as Cell is once again wreaking havoc on the civilians."  
  
"Damn him!" Sapphire cried. "He just doesn't know when to stop!" She started to head out the door when Bruce grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said sternly. "If you go out there you'll only get yourself hurt, or worse."  
  
"You can't expect me to just sit here and let all those people get killed?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you realize he could've killed you any time he wanted? So far he's been toying with you, but what's going to happen when he gets bored with you and decides to finish you off?"  
  
"So I'm just going to sit here and do nothing?" she asked.  
  
"No. You're going start training, like I've been trying to get you to do for a while. But you've been so stubborn you think that don't need it."  
  
"But I........." she started, but stopped when he gave her a hard look. She finally gave up and sighed. "Ok, you win. I'll do it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Don't you mean you're going to train"?  
  
"What! You mean I have to start now? But I just got back and I'm really tired!" Sapphire whined.  
  
"You're gonna have to make up for lost time," he explained.  
  
"But-but-but," she stuttered. "Aw man." She headed down through the bookcase and into the bat cave. "Wonder if Dad had to go through all this when he was my age?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Later that night in the present timeline, Robin was finishing up his training on his punching bag. The others had already gone to bed, but figured he should get in as much training as he could.  
  
"Robin?" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Starfire.  
  
"Oh hey Star." He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What are doing up?"  
  
"I was getting a drink of water when I heard you in here. It is late and you should be in bed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should be." That was one of Starfire's best qualities, her concern for others. "Don't worry, I'm going to bed as soon as I take a shower."  
  
"That is wonderful Robin, but that is not the only reason I came in here," she said with concern in her voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think that we can overcome this new threat? I cannot bare the thought of losing you- I mean, everyone."  
  
"I feel the same way Star, but don't let it get to you. I know that if we train hard and work together we can beat this thing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Robin smiled at her. "I'm sure."  
  
"Thank you Robin. I feel much better now."  
  
"No problem. That what I live to do."  
  
She giggled. "I guess I should go back now. Good night Robin."  
  
"Night Star."  
  
Well that's another chapter done. If you're wondering, the present timeline is somewhere right before the "Terra" episode. And that whole Blackfire thing will play into story later on. I know there's not much action going on, but there will be soon. Trust me. R/R! 


End file.
